Day of Dragons
by HeiMao.3
Summary: Hace un año de la alianza con los dragones ¡Hay que celebrarlo! Todos los personajes y dragones (bueno, casi todos)


Hola Holis n.n me encanta estar de vuelta con otra historieta :3 Esta va en honor a que hoy es el cuarto aniversario del estreno de la primera película de **How to train your dragon** ¿No es un gran día? :P

Yo lo celebré pintándome como Astrid en las carreras. No me quedó muy bien peeero... la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?

NOTA: los nombres están todos en inglés para no crear tanta confusión :)

En fin, ¡Feliz Día de los Dragones!

* * *

**Day of Dragons**

Sí, la guerra de vikingos y dragones, esa que se había prolongado durante 300 años, había terminado. Ya solo se respiraba paz y armonía por doquier. Ya no se veían unos a otros como enemigos a los que dar muerte. No. Ahora mientras más conocían a sus compañeros reptiles, más cosas descubrían en común.

Así como los mismos vikingos tenían miedo del enfado de los dioses y caer en su desgracia, los dragones tenían miedo de su "abeja reina" como dijo Astrid en su día refiriéndose a la Muerte Roja. Ambas razas buscaban la supervivencia, ya sea de una forma o de otra. Sí, tanto vikingos como dragones estaban agradecidos a la acción heroica de Hiccup.

Sin saberlo, también tenían más cosas en común. Por ejemplo, respecto al tema de "su liberador". Los vikingos pensaban que era un inútil y un desubicado en época. Era todo lo contrario a un vikingo de antaño. Y está bien que al principio, todos los dragones se dieran cuenta de lo torpe que podía ser el muchacho, pero eso no quitaba que ganas no tuviese de honrar a su pueblo. Ellos podían percibirlo todo. Desde cada invento que no daba resultado hasta las regañinas posteriores por parte del jefe de la aldea, quien al parecer, también era su padre.

Sí, los dragones percibían eso. Lo que nunca hubieran imaginado era que ese humano enclenque les libraría de su "emperatriz". Al igual que los vikingos, quienes tampoco lo creían cierto, pero no podían pecar de incrédulos, pues estuvieron presentes cuando pasó.

Eso tenían en común vikingos y dragones. Además de ser tercos, temperamentales y sumamente rudos a la hora de hacer cualquier actividad. Si bien los dragones tenían que adaptar sus habilidades a las actividades humanas, los vikingos tenían que adaptar la aldea para que también fuera cobijo de aquellas bestias.

Y así fue. Pasado un año, la aldea estaba completamente reformada. Establos fueron construidos cerca del bosque, para que la actividad humana no les desvelara; comederos repartidos por la aldea y uno general en la plaza; posaderos para no incordiar en el suelo cuando pasaban los aldeanos; y un sinfín de mejoras.

También se mejoró la calidad de vida de los vikingos. Ahora que necesitaban más suministros de pescado, se construyó otro puerto con su respectivo embarcadero cerca de los establos, para que los dragones cooperaran en la labor de la pesca; se incrementó la producción agrícola, también con ayuda de los dragones; y todo lo relacionado con temas bélicos fueron disminuyendo, trayendo consigo la paz.

Fue un año duro de trabajo, pero había valido la pena. Hoy podían decir que sus antepasados les miraban desde el Valhalla contentos de la sociedad que hoy en día eran.

Y ese día no era uno cualquiera. Era el día del aniversario de aquel acontecimiento. Un año difícil pero que poco a poco había afianzado los lazos entre dos razas tan dispares.

Y pensar que el primero en dar en paso había sido nada más ni nada menos que Hiccup, el hijo del jefe. Stoick estaba muy orgulloso de tal noble acto de casi sacrificar su vida para devolver la paz y sabía de Valhallarama, si estuviera también se sentiría orgullosa de su hijo. Él mismo propuso la festividad del "Día de los dragones" en honor al fin de la guerra a manos de su hijo y heredero.

El "Día de los dragones" fue organizado por los jinetes. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut y Tuffnut se encargaron de los preparativos en los que estuvieran incluidos los dragones. Eso se redujo a decorar con guirnaldas las calles, ayudar a cargar las redes de pesca, traer leña para la fogata del Gran Salón y tener decente la Arena de entrenamiento o como fue nombrada por Stoick y Gobber: la Academia de Dragones.

Allí los dragones se iban a exhibirse con sus mejores movimientos y piruetas, con un espectáculo de fuego; y finalizarían haciéndole honor a su nombre, es decir, con una demostración de poderes.

Todo estaba preparado. Las calles decoradas, la comida para el gran festín hecha y lista para servirse, los dragones preparándose para alzar vuelo... todo.

Stoick presidía la arena desde una especie de trono en el centro. Se levantó para dar comienzo a la celebración.

-Muy bien ciudadanos, como ya sabéis hoy hace un año que finalizó la guerra con los dragones. - empezó su discurso - Sé que ha sido una año en el que todos nos hemos esforzado para construir una nueva aldea, apta para nosotros y para los dragones. - un vitoreo le interrumpió por unos instantes - Por eso como jefe, me siento orgulloso de decir que lo conseguimos

Y alzando su brazo en pose de victoria, empezaron los verdaderos vítores. No había nada mejor para un jefe o para los mas ancianos de la isla, ver que su pueblo estaba contento y libre de males.

-¡Que de comienzo el "Día de los dragones"! - abrió una caja de la que salieron los dragones mas pequeños hasta la fecha conocidos, los Terrible Terror

Y con eso, Hiccup dio la señal.

-¿Preparados? - preguntó al ver a los dragones sueltos.

Un "¡Si!" conjunto fue su respuesta.

Saltaron desde uno de los pilares que se perdían en el mar, pero que quedaba a la vista de los espectadores que estaban en la Academia. Volaron en picada, para justo antes de tocar agua levantar el vuelo y situarse en formación en "V". Ascendieron, para volver a quedar a la vista del público. En lo más alto, se separaron para dar lo mejor de sí.

Snotlout y Hookfang fueron los primeros. El Monstrous Nightmare encendió su cuerpo y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, creó un aro de fuego; mientras que los demás dragones volaban formando un círculo a pocos metros delante de ellos. Snotlout mandó a Hookfang a parar y con un aleteo muy potente envió ese aro de fuego al círculo formado por dragones. Los vikingos temían que les quemaran, pero el aro paso sin problemas entre ellos, seguido del dragón, que terminaba su maniobra con un gran rugido.

-¡Sí! - gritó, contento de que la maniobra hubiera salido a la perfección.

Desapareció por unos instantes para volver con una gran roca que lanzó a Meatlug, el Gronckle de Fishlegs. El dragón atrapó la roca y tras dar una voltereta hacia atrás, se alejó del resto un par de metros.

-Tranquila Meatlug. Todavía tenemos que esperar - Fishlegs le transmitía ánimos.

Los cuatro dragones restantes descendieron para luego volver a la misma altura que su compañero, pero por detrás de él. Fishlegs solo esperaba cauto. Cuando empezó a oír el aleteo veloz del Night Fury supo que era su momento.

-¡Ahora!

El Gronckle hizo su mejor esfuerzo y lanzó la roca que tenía en sus fauces a una distancia considerable. Más de uno temió por su vida, hasta que Hiccup y Toothless hicieron su aparición, destruyendo la roca en mil fragmentos llameantes insignificantes con una bola de plasma.

-Muy bien campeón, sigamos - felicitaba Hiccup a su fiel dragón.

Voló cerca del recinto, disparando a unas cajas con sumo cuidado y precisión de no equivocarse. De esas cajas salieron más Terrible Terror. Un espectáculo para la vista.

Llegaba el turno de los mellizos. El par de hermanos se lució volando sobre su Hideous Zippleback en picada formando un tirabuzón, lo cual sorprendió mucho al público, y finalizando con Barf expulsando su humo tóxico y Belch prendiéndolo con su chispa.

De entre ese fuego apareció Stormfly, el Deadly Nadder de Astrid, que con un movimiento de cola lanzó unas cuantas espinas a unas dianas preparadas para el impacto. Dio en el centro en todas, menos una que sería el gran final del espectáculo aéreo.

Snotlout voló en frente de ella con Hookfang envuelto en fuego. Astrid con un suave toque hizo que su dragón solo lanzara una última espina, que atravesó el fuego prendiéndose y dando en el centro de la última diana. Esta diana tenía una cuerda que fue encendida por el fuego de la espina, que recorrió la cuerda hasta llegar a una gran antorcha.

Cuando ésta se encendió, todo fueron gritos de júbilo.

-¡Y así ha dado comienzo el "Día de los Dragones"!

Los dragones descendieron a la arena y fueron vitoreados por todos los presentes. Los jinetes se bajaron de ellos y caminaron hasta quedar en frente del trono del jefe, mientras que los dragones comían gustosos los pescados que les lanzaban los aldeanos.

-¡Gente de Berk! - Stoick alzó su voz - lo que hemos presenciado hoy solo es un atisbo de lo que puede llegar a ser - el pueblo escuchaba atento - esta es la nueva generación de vikingos - dijo señalando a los jóvenes jinetes

-¡Vivan los dragones! - gritó alguien entre la multitud

En respuesta fue un sonoro "¡Viva!" por parte de todos y un rugido por parte de los dragones.

-¡Vivan la Academia de Dragones! - ese fue Gobber

Todos alzaron el puño al aire y contestaron "¡Viva!" y otro rugido

-¡Vivan los vikingos! - Snotlout reconoció la voz de su padre

"¡Viva!"

-¡Continuemos la celebración en el Gran Salón! - anunció Stoick

Otra vez, gritos de júbilo y los rugidos dragoniles invadían el ambiente. Toothless para terminar lanzó varias ráfagas de plasma al cielo que ya estaba llegando al ocaso.

.o.O.^.O.o.

Ya en el Gran Salón, tras un último discurso de Stoick, de la tarde pasaron a la noche, donde la cena fue servida. Para la ocasión se instalaron unos comederos extra, tanto dentro como fuera de la sala, repletos de pescado fresco.

Los vikingos adultos celebraban brindando, bailando y charlando a voces. Algunos ya estaban demasiado contentos con la festividad, que ya ni recordaban por qué era.

Los más jóvenes, entre ellos los jinetes empezaron a retirarse caminando junto a sus dragones. Fishlegs, Snoltout, Ruffnut y Tuffnut se separaron de Hiccup y Astrid por vivir en la otra dirección de la aldea.

-Buenas noches chicos - se despidió Fishlegs

-Adiós mi bella dama - ese era Snotlout

-Uy, tortolitos - se reían los mellizos

Hiccup y Astrid empezaron a caminar. La casa de la rubia vikinga, quedaba de paso a la del castaño.

-Bueno... hasta aquí... - empezó a balbucear Hiccup

-¿Sabes? Todo esto es gracias a ti - le cortó ella

-¿El qué? ¿La exhibición de hoy? Fue trabajo de todos

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. Sin ti no hubiéramos llegado a la paz con ellos - dijo mirando a Stormfly y a Toothless.

-Ya... bueno... yo...- se rascó la nuca en busca de algo coherente que contestar

Ella se adelantó y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Gracias por el gran día de hoy - al no recibir respuesta, mandó a Stromfly a su establo y se metió en casa

Hiccup se quedó inmóvil y no fue hasta que Toothles le dio un pequeño empujón que reaccionó debidamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? Yo... - mirando a su Night Fury se dio cuenta - lo ha vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad? - le miró sarcástico

Toothless le respondió con un rugido. Su jinete no tenía remedio. Cada vez que Astrid estaba cerca y acababa juntando su cara con la suya, su compañero acababa estático. _"Cosas de humanos"_ pensó.

-Vamos amigo - llamó Hiccup a su dragón - vámonos a casa

Y ese fue el primer "Día de los Dragones" en Berk. El primero de muchos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :) Happy Day of Dragons!

¿Algún review :3?

Abracitos de Heimao :3


End file.
